A Tree Tragedy
by Mahluk
Summary: "Apa kau punya keberanian untuk naik ke atas dan menemaniku di atas sini?" Gon bertanya. Apa yang telah terjadi di bukit taman sekolah? Ini adalah fic yang penuh dengan janji, POHON, dan friendship. Go ahead and Read
1. One Little Leaf

Oke…kayaknya ini terlalu gaje. Dengan judul cerita "Pohon". Ahaha…sebenarnya ide ini aku dapat saat ke arisan keluarga dan melihat pohon trus aku bilang ke diriku sendiri "Waah..aku jadi ingin manjat pohon." (Oke, aku baru pertama kali manjat pohon trus sejak saat itu aku ketagihan naik pohon) (Dan membicarakan itu sama sekali tidak penting!) Nah, begitulah ide ceritanya… Summary-nya emang sama sekali enggak mendukung judulnya, emang!

Note: Killua adalah cowok yang tampan, cerdas dan populer yang selalu dikejar sama gadis-gadis. Kurapika di sini adalah cewek manis yang menjadi 'primadona' sekolah dan karena kecantikkannya dia selalu dikejar sama cowok-cowok. Leorio adalah pacar Kurapika dan identitas Gon akan diberitahukan dalam cerita ini

Disclamer: Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi…bukan milikku, sayangnya

* * *

A Tree Tragedy ~One Little Leaf

TING! TONG!

"Apa? Masa' sudah istirahat lagi?" tutur Killua sambil mendengus

"Kasihan ya jadi cowok tenar" ejek Kurapika, itu sambil meringis

"Setidaknya kau dikejar sama cewek, bukan cowok pecundang!" tambahnya

"Aneh, biasanya mereka sudah tiba di sini, Lukia" ucap Leorio, melihat ke arah jam tangannya

Kurapika melihat ke arah jam Leorio yang bermerek SEIKO itu, "Tiga, dua satu…"

"KILLUA!" Lautan perempuan dengan bungkusan dan bingkisan dalam berbagai warna dan ukuran menyerbu pintu masuk kelas 2-7 yang sempit dan beberapa sudah menerobos ke dalam ruangan kelas melewati jendela…mereka terlihat seperti zombie (A/N: hii…pernah ngebayangin gak tuh?)

"Haah" Killua menghela napas, "Doakan aku ya, Kura-chan, Riorio" dan Killua loncat keluar jendela dengan gaya "cool" yang sepertinya memberikan efek "Awww" kepada semua cewek yang melihatnya sehingga, ada sedikit jeda dari keagresifan cewek-cewek itu. "Poru-chan, fansmu itu kapan datangnya?" tanyanya dengan sedikit ucapan terganggu,

(A/N: Poru-chan itu panggilan kesayangan Leorio untuk Kurapika)

"Waduh! Aku hampir lupa. Tapi, dengan semua cowok di depanku, kau tetap nomor duaku kok!" ucap Kurapika dengan latar belakang bunga-bunga yang berkilauan, "Nomor dua? Siapa yang nomor satu?" Tanya Leorio dengan nada yang memaksa, "Kuro-niisan kan pilihanku selalu" jawab Kurapika dengan enteng, Kuro-niisan atau tidak lain adalah Kuroro adalah kakak kandungnyanya yang sangat dia sukai…Kuroro juga sangat menyukai Kurapika.

"Ooh…Kuroro-sempai ya?" Jawab Leorio dengan senyum lega

"Leorio, kau akan makan bekal denganku lagi bukan?" tanya Kurapika dengan lembut

"Ah, ten…tentu" Jawab Leorio

Balik ke Killua

Killua berlari terengah-engah di lorong lantai dua dengan lautan perempuan yang menatapnya dengan tajam dengan membawa bingkisan yang berwarna-warni dan beragam bentuk serta ukurannya…sekarang, mereka malah lebih kelihatan seperti iblis yang ingin memakan Killua. Killua dapat menjaga jarak yang cukup jauh dengan mereka, selain tampan, cerdas dan populer, Killua juga terkenal sebagai pelari cepat. Dia sudah pernah memenangkan lomba marathon berulang kali.

"Aah. Killua-nii…berjuang ya." Ucap Kalluto tanpa ekspresi. Dia tengah memakan bekalnya dengan teman-temannya yang emo. _Dasar Kalluto…kenapa dia dapat bekal dan aku tidak?_ Pikir Killua. Namun, jawabannya sudah terdapat di belakangnya…alasan kenapa ibundanya yang sangat menawan itu tidak memberinya bekal, karena Killua sudah dapat bekal dari yaaa…teman-te ehh… fans-fansnya itu…, "Ah! Killua-chan? Kau butuh bantuan?" Ucap Hisoka sang Card Master. Dia adalah salah satu pria populer dan tampan namun dia juga sangat keji. "Tidak, terima kasih sempai" jawab Killua, "Ah! Jangan buka pintu itu terlalu lebar!" Tambah Killua, "AAHH! KILLUA ZAOLDYECK!" Ucap peserta klub "Aku benci Killua Zaoldyeck karena dia sudah merebut pacarku"…memang aneh untuk ada klub itu di dalam sekolah, namun banyak yang mengikuti…sangking banyaknya pacar yang 'secara tidak sengaja' direbut oleh Killua.

Dan mereka pun ikut mengejar Killua! Killua berteriak histeris! Klub itu sangat serius untuk membunuh Killua! Lihat saja perlengkapannya, ada yang membawa pistol, pedang ganda, pedang samurai, golok, keris, pedang, Gunting, cutter, pisau dapur, pisau bedah, pisau mainan (?), pemukul drum, boneka teddy bear, Palu, senter? Tisu toilet? (A/N: Jadi aneh benar cerita ini)

Woosh! Killua berlari keluar dari gedung sekolah, dan dia memasuki pekarangan sekolah. Melintasi Kurapika dan Leorio yang sedang memakan bekal, dan melintasi Pak Kebun yang sedang menyirami tanaman, dan akhirnya dia melihat sebuah pohon yang terdapat di bukit yang sepertinya tidak pernah dia lihat. Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia daki bukit misterius itu dan anehnya, dia seperti memasuki dunia lain…saat berada di puncak, ternyata para peserta klub dengan semangat pejuangnya itu berhasil mengalahkan semangat cewek-cewek…para lelaki muda itu mulai menaiki bukit dan akhirnya mulai menyerang Killua. Shuut! Whoosh! Bang! Clang! Secara kilat, Killua berhasil mengalahkan mereka semua dan mereka pun berguling-guling ke bawah bukit. Tanpa sadar, ketua klub pembenci Killua yang bersenjatakan senter hampir memukul Killua dari belakang, namun…

"Awas belakang!" seru suara bocah yang lembut dan dia memukul kepala ketua klub itu dengan tongkat pancingannya dan mata ketua itupun berkunang-kunang dan angin membawanya berguling ke bawah bukit dan dia pingsan di sana.

"Jangan khawatir, di sini kau aman" sahut bocah yang sama

Selama sesaat, Killua bingung dari mana suara ini berasal

"Di atas sini, bodoh!" ucap bocah itu lagi

Killua menengadah, dan dilihatnya bocah yang memakai seragam yang serupa dengannya kemeja putih dengan celana panjang biru laut, bocah itu duduk di dahan pohon tersebut. Hanya saja, dia memakai celana pendek dengan warna biru tua.

Waa! Akhirnya cewek-cewek maniak itu tetap saja mengejar Killua dan mata mereka tertuju pada bukit itu namun mereka berhenti dan memandangnya dengan ngeri. Melihat keajaiban itu, Killua terkejut, "Mengapa mereka berhenti?" tanya Killua dengan penuh penasaran, "Mereka memandang sesuatu yang lain" jawab bocah misterius yang tertawa, "Mereka tidak melihat kau ada di sini" tambahnya, Killua makin bingung, "Tidak melihatku? Kenapa?"

"Mereka terlalu fokus untuk memburumu sehingga mereka lupa akan tujuan mereka" jelas bocah misterius tadi. Namun, akhirnya cewek maniak itu melihat Killua dan langsung menaiki bukit itu. Saat mereka hampir sampai di puncak, bocah misterius itu turun dari pohon dan –kelihatannya sih seperti– membuat penghalang di sekitar bukit. Dengan sedikit _flash_, para perempuan yang memburu Killua itu jatuh pingsan dan dengan lembut berbaring di kaki bukit.

Killua yang melihatnya itupun terkejut, tanpa berpikir panjang, dia menyahut, "Hei! Terima kasih atas bantuannya! Aku Killua, kau siapa?" tanyanya seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Bocah itu memandang Killua dengan perasaan datar, kemudian dia tersenyum, secepat kilat dia naik ke dahan pohon dan berkata, "Hai, Killua! Aku Gon, hanya Gon." Jawabnya dengan riang, rambutnya yang jabrik itu terlihat melambai-lambai tertiup oleh angin.

Bunyi bel terlintas di telinga Killua, "Ah! Sudah bel. Gon, kau tidak masuk kelas? Dan bagaimana dengan mereka?" tanya Killua sambil memandang gedung sekolah dan berpaling ke arah lautan manusia yang pingsan di kaki bukit, "Jangan Khawatir, Killua-kun. Mereka akan bangun kok! Tenang saja, kau duluan masuk kelas" jawab Gon dengan penuh senyuman, "Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, Gon!" sahut Killua seraya menuruni bukit dan meninggalkan Gon. Killua pun berlari ke arah gedung sekolah dan memasuki kelas 2-7 dengan sambutan hangat dari Kurapika, "Hai, Killua! Bagaimana kejar-kejarannya?", "Aku jadi tidak makan! Sebel banget" gerutu Killua, "Kau bagaimana?" tanyanya, "Aku? Hari ini memang ada banyak sekali, namun Kuro-niisan bilang pada mereka kalau mereka tinggalkan barang mereka di kantong plastik ini!" jelas Kurapika, "Mungkin aku akan memakai metode-mu itu, Kura-chan" Killua tertawa kecil… sementara itu, di pohon di atas bukit, Gon sedang duduk di dahan itu dan dia tersenyum, "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Killua"

* * *

To Be Continued

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter satu ini AHAHA…si Gon memang "terlalu" OOC…tapi dalam cerita ini aku ingin membuat "dark-side"-nya Gon… Baca terus ya! Kuharap cerita ini menyenangkan walaupun sedikit berbeda (mungkin) dari bayangan pembaca dan…

Plis review untuk saran-saran atau kritik tentang cerita ini..ato apa sajalah! Cerita ini hanya membangun plotnya saja, cerita di chapter berikutnya dan seterusnya akan berhubungan dengan Gon dan Pohon-nya itu! Terima kasih telah membaca! O.o o.O

(Goro-goro)

*Di laptopku kadang-kadang huruf A-nya suka tidak berfungsi kalau tidak ditekan dengan kencang, jadi kalau ada kesalahan pengetikan mohon dimaafkan*

Baca Chapter berikutnya, ne?

Initial M


	2. Trust

Hai semua! Apa kabarnya? Ini Bagian kedua dari cerita "Pohon" (Aku suka saat menekankan kata Pohon) Jadi, selamat membaca dan semoga kalian menikmatinya

Maasih maklum ya, kalau ada kesalahan pengetikan (typo) karena aku tidak sempurna (nobody's perfect, you know) Lagipula, setelah cerita ini, mungkin aku ada waktu luang, jadi kalau ada yang mau request, silahkan saja

Disclamer: Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

A Tree Tragedy ~ Trust

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Gon si bocah misterius yang senang berada di pohon, Killua jadi senang ke bukit dengan pohon itu. Killua juga ikut saran Kurapika untuk menerima pemberian cewek-cewek dan sekarang dia tidak lagi kejar-kejaran dengan para perempuan maniak ahaha… Leorio sedang bertempur dengan Kuroro untuk mendapatkan hati Kurapika, namun semua juga pasti sudah mengetahui kalau Kurapika sangat suka pada Kuroro maka Kurorolah yang pasti menang.

Namun, setelah beberapa minggu Killua dan Gon bertemu, Killua masih bingung kenapa Gon selalu berada di atas pohon.

"Hei, Gon. Kenapa kau selalu berada di atas pohon?" tanya Killua pada suatu siang

Namun Gon melihat ke arah depan dan hanya tersenyum. Matanya bersinar pilu dan dia bilang, "Aku senang berada di atas sini" jawabnya dengan pilu, "Bolehkah aku naik ke atas juga?" tanya Killua, Gon melihat ke arah Killua dan menjawab, "Apa kau benar-benar ingin naik ke atas sini?", Killua melihat kebenaran dalam mata Gon yang berwarna coklat kayu itu. "Apa kau punya keberanian dan keyakinan untuk menemaniku di sini?" tanya Gon lagi dengan senyum liciknya, lagi-lagi Killua merasakan keanehan dalam kata-kata Gon. Saat Gon mengatakan pertanyaan seperti ada rasa kepedihan, kesedihan dalam matanya, namun ada kelicikan dan kebahagian dalam mulutnya dan auranya seketika berubah menjadi dingin. Pohon dan bukitnya juga mengalami perubahan yang aneh.

Ada satu pertanyaan yang Killua sangat ingin tanyakan pada Gon:

"Sebenarnya, kau ini mahluk apa, Gon?"

Namun Killua sedang menunggu saat yang tepat

Pagi yang cerah di sekolah Himamura. Tak terkecuali di kelas 2-7. Banyak cowok-cowok otaku yang sedang membicarakan tentang anime Beast x Beast yang sudah mulai di dalam station TV lokal yang bernama Mangax, ada cewek penggemar klub penyanyi Bustin' Jay-bier sedang membicarakan tentang lagu barunya yaitu On Time, juga ada para freaks membicarak…kayaknya mereka juga enggak membicarakan apapun sih, mereka seperti menceritakan pengalaman mereka pulang kemarin lalu bertemu dengan tante-tante (?) dengan cara nge-freak. Sementara ketiga pahlawan kami (alaah pahlawan) sedang melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Leorio sedang membaca novel The Brigdes, Kurapika kami yang amat manis sedang melihat buku masak dan mencatat bahan untuk membuat Cheese cake, sementara Killua, sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya di tempat duduknya. Sesaat, Killua menghadap keluar dan melihat langit yang cerah dan biru dan beberapa saat lagi… WERR! SAAA! Hujan turun dengan derasnya! Maka saat itu, Killua tidak dapat keluar untuk bertemu dengan Gon. Kurapika dan Leorio memakan bekal mereka di dalam kelas seperti anak-anak lainnya sementara Killua tengah memakan makan dari para penggemarnya itu. Sepertinya klub 'Aku Benci Killua Karena Dia Sudah Merebut Pacarku"-itu telah dibubarkan, mungkin karena kejadian waktu itu...mereka sudah kalah telak.

"Hei, Kura-chan." sahut Killua sambil menengok ke arah perempuan yang rambut panjangnya sedang dikuncir dua

"Ah, ada apa Killua?" Kurapika yang sedang asik melihat buku masaknya menoleh pada Killua

"Apa kau tahu tentang anak yang bernama Gon?" tanya Killua

"Gon…Gon siapa? Pasti dia punya nama belakang, kan?' jawab Kurapika

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia hanya memberiku namanya saja" jawab Killua dengan nada sedikit terganggu, "Dia kelas berapa?" tanya Kurapika lagi, "Mana aku tahu! Dari wajahnya sih, kemungkinan dia sekelas sama kita." Jawab Killu dengan wajah kebingungan

"Hem, jangan-jangan yang kau temui itu hantu!" ejek Kurapika dengan wajah cengengesannya, "Woi! Jangan takutin napa! Lagian, enggak mungkin Gon itu setan, roh atau hantu! Orang dia menghantamkan tongkat pancingannya ke arah si Ketua Klub…anti-Killua!" bentak Killua dengan mata melotot, Kurapika yang melihatnya tersenyum manis. Dia menyentuh dagu Killua dan membuat kepalanya (Killua) lebih dekat ke kepalanya, "Kau jatuh hati dengan anak yang bernama Gon, ini ya?" tanya Kurapika tersenyum sinis, "A…Apa maksudmu, sih?" tanya Killua dengan pipi yang merah merona, "Dia hanya menyelamatkanku saja! Lagipula, dia juga suka mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh!" tambah Killua, Kurapika tersentak! Dagu Killua dilepaskan, "Hal-hal aneh, seperti apa?" tanyanya, "Yah, dia suka berbicara 'apakah kau punya keberanian' dan 'apakah kau yakin?' kalau aku mau duduk di atas pohon dengannya" jawab Killua dengan santi, "Killua, jauhkan Gon!" sahut Kurapika dengan tegas. "A…Apa?" tanya Killua penasaran, "Jauhkan Gon, Kumohon!" Kurapika terlihat seakan dia akan menangis, Killua ingin merespon namun Pak Shisho telah memasuki ruangan kelas mereka. Dan pelajaran Kebudayaanpun dimulai…

Saat pulang sekolah, Kurapika tidak dapat ditemukan. Kuroro-senpai juga tidak mengetahui keberadaan adiknya itu. Killua merasa bersalah karena dia telah membentak Kurapika tadi. Killua mendapat ide! Mungkin Gon melihat Kurapika, dia kan duduk di atas pohon. Jadi, dengan keyakinan yang mantap, Killua bergegas ke arah bukit sekolah dengan pohon dan si anak misterius itu, tidak menghiraukan teriakan dari Leorio atau Kuroro.

"Haah..haah." napas Killua terengah-engah sampai di bukit Gon. Untungnya, Gon berada di atas pohon itu. "Hai, Killua! Sudah lama sekali kau tidak mengunjungiku…apa kau perlu sesuatu?" tanya Gon, "Gon, apakah kau lihat Kura-chan?" tanya Killua, masih terengah-engah, "Kura-chan?" tanya Gon balik dengan tersenyum kecut, Killua baru mau menjelaskan kepada Gon bagaimana ciri-ciri Kurapika namun, "Apakah yang bernama Kura-chan itu Kurapika Kuruta? Yang dikuncir dua itu, bukan?" tanya Gon dengan mantap. Killua terkejut, _bagaimana Gon tahu tentang Kurapika? Dia kan tidak pernah bertemu Kurapika! Atau, mereka sudah pernah bertemu? _Pikirnya. "Ba…bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Gon?" Killua bertanya dengan hati yang berdegup kencang dan mata yang penuh rasa ketakutan, "Dia bersamaku, di sini." Jelas Gon, "Dan dia ingin menemaniku di sini" tambahnya dengan kelicikan di mulutnya, "Kurapika…ingin menemanimu?" tanya Killua dengan panic, "Tidakkah kau melihat temanmu sendiri?" Tanya Gon seraya menengok ke arah dahan yang disebelah dahannya, Killua mengikuti, di situ ada Kurapika! "Kurapika! Ke mana saja kau?" Leorio dan Kuroro ternyata juga membuntuti Killua ke arah bukit itu, Kurapika tidak menjawab.

Gadis manis dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir dua itu hanya duduk termenung dan menatap dengan kosong. Berapapun dan siapapun yang memanggil Kurapika, gadis manis itu tetap saja tidak merespon, "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya, GON?" tanya Killua dengan tegas dan keras. Killua memang membentak Gon dan dia sedang panik bersama dengan Leorio dan Kuroro, "Dia yang memintaku" jawab Gon, "Dia yang menginginkan dirinya sendiri untuk naik ke sini dan menemaniku. Aku tidak mungkin mengabaikan permintaan dari gadis manis, kan?" tambah Gon lagi,

"Lalu sebenarnya apa yang telah KAU perbuat untuk mengabulkan permintaannya, GON?" Killua sedang marah ya marah besar. Dia tidak tahan lagi dengan Gon yang terus-terusan berbicara seolah dia tidak punya perasaan. Dengan senyum sinisnya yang licik dan dahi yang mengerut, Gon menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan berdiri di atas pohonnya itu,

"Aku memisahkan hubungannya dengan dunia ini. Dia hanya hidup di bukit ini, dia tidak ada lagi di duniamu…Killua. Dia sendiri yang memintaku. Dia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ini permintaannya. Dia ingin memisahkan hubungannya dengan dunia ini, dan dia ingin menemaniku…Begitu katanya"

Killua, Leorio dan Kuroro yang mendengar Gon, merasa ngeri. Mereka panik, ketakutan namun mereka juga ingin memberi Gon pelajaran karena dia telah memusnahkan gadis yang sangat berarti bagi mereka! Akhirnya, Killua merasa ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan

"Sebenarnya, kau ini makhluk apa, Gon?"

Gon yang mendengarnya hanya duduk di dahan pohonnya dan tersenyum sinis.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanyanya balik

Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya ya? Oh iya. Chapter berikutnya Kurapika's POV, tentang bagaimana dia bisa menemukan Gon, dia tahu banyak tentang Gon dan semuanya tentang Kurapika dan Gon. Terima kasih telah membaca…maaf update-nya kelamaan..

Salam saya,

Initial Y (Yunka) (yang bertanggung jawab untuk chapter ini)


	3. My Sunshine Friend

Apa kabar semuanya? Seperti yang kubilang di chapter sebelumnya, chapter ini berisi tentang Kurapika dan Gon dari POV-nya si Kura-chan. Kira-kira, apa yang ada di cerita ini ya? Aku tidak tahu! (Gimana sih, yang bikin aja lupa) Aku baca lagi saja ah! (Dasar` pikunn!) Okey, so happy reading! Dan semoga kalian menyukainya ya

A Tree Tragedy ~ My Sunshine Friend

Kurapika termenung, dia berjalan dengan lesu di taman belakang sekolah. Dia menangis, melihat taman yang dulu dia sering kunjungi tidak jauh berbeda. Masih ada ayunan, perosotan, bangku, tempat minum, toilet, kotak pasir, air mancur dan Pohon Ek. Kurapika merasa sedikit bersalah untuk ngacir sendirian tanpa memberitahu teman-temannya ke mana dia pergi. Dia berjalan perlahan ke arah Pohon Ek yang sudah tua dan usang itu, sama dengan halnya setiap sudut di taman ini. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kurapika mengelus salah satu dahan itu, "Gon, Max, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu ya." Bisiknya

"Aku masih ingat…kejadian hari itu" tambahnya lagi smbil menatap ke langit yang biru.

"_Waah!" Kurapika terpesona melihat Gon naik ke atas pohon Ek dengan gesit! Ini taman yang dahulu kala, masih hijau, ramai dan cerah! Kurapika memakai baju berenda gombrong dengan celana ¾ warna pastel. Rambutnya yang pendek dibiarkan tergerai dengan indahnya. Gon, adalah teman mainnya yang ceria, gesit dan menyenangkan seperti mentari, Gon memiliki senyuman yang menawan dan memberi semangat. "Hei, Gon. Bolehkah kau menemanimu di atas?" teriak Max dari pintu masuk taman, Gon tersenyum dengan gembira sambil mengancungkan jempol tanda 'okee!'. Max adalah anak baru di kompleks mereka. Meskipun anak baru, Max sangat terbuka dan gampang berteman. Max sedang berjalan dengan santai menuju ke arah mereka berdua. Kurapika menengadah ke arah Gon dan bertanya, "Gon, bolehkah aku juga naik ke atas?", "Apakah kau punya keberanian dan keyakinan untuk naik ke atas sini?" tanya Gon sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "Tentu!" Kurapika menyambut tangan Gon dan segera naik ke atas dahan pohon itu dan duduk di sebelah Gon, "Wah! Aku paling telat!" Max bergurau sambil tertawa, dia menaiki dahan pohon itu dengan lincah, namun tidak selincah dan segesit Gon. "Kura-chan, lihat diseberang sana" sahut Gon, menunjuk ke arah bukit di sekolah yang berada di depan taman mereka itu, "Saat besar nanti, kita akan masuk sekolah itu, lalu menanam pohon di bukit itu, dan pohon itu menjadi tempat kita berkumpul!" sambung Max sambil melihat ke arah bukit itu. Kurapika melihat bukit itu, dia menengok ke arah Gon, lalu ke arah Max, mereka berdua tersenyum, "Apa semua setuju, kalau pohon itu tumbuh tinggi, yang dapat memanjatnya hanya kita!" tanya Gon, Kurapika dan Max mengancungkan tangan, Gon kebingungan, "Apa itu maksudnya?", "IYA!" sahut mereka berdua bersamaan. Max tertawa, entah apa yang ia tertawakan, sementara Gon tersenyum melihat Kurapika yang juga ikut tertawa. Mereka mengulurkan jari kelingking mereka dan mengucapkan janji setia, "Kami berjanji, untuk menanam pohon di atas bukit di sekolah itu dan tidak ada yang dapat menaikinya selain kami bertiga. Oke!"_

_Namun, hidup tidak seperti dalam dongeng. Tidak semuanya harus berakhir dengan bahagia. Setahun kemudian, Keluarga Drew, termasuk Max, dibunuh oleh perampok. Itu menyebabkan Gon dan Kurapika terpukul, mereka menangis di acara pemakaman Keluarga Drew, dan tentu saja, pemakamam Fredrick "Max" Drew, yang terdapat di sebelah ibundanya yang tercinta. Namun, tak lama setelah itu, Gon meninggal dunia karena dikeroyok oleh beberapa preman di Sekolah Himamura, di bukit yang ia ingin tanamkan Pohon itu. Gon meninggal karena kehabisan darah dan oksigen, sambil memegang sebuah bibit Pohon Ek dan foto mereka bertiga, Gon, Kurapika dan Max._

Kurapika menangis, Gon masih ingin menanam Pohon impian mereka. Kurapika menangis dengan keras, dia melirik ke arah bukit di sekolahnya yang sekarang, dan dia melihat dengan jelas bahwa ada Pohon Ek yang berdiri dengan kokoh, dengan Gon duduk di dahannya berpikir panjang, Kurapika berlari menuju Pohon Ek di mana temannya berada itu. Kurapika menangis bahagia, dia tidak percaya dapat melihat temannya lagi…selama ini, dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Gon. _Gon…Gon…Gon…Akhirnya aku dapat bertemu denganmu lagi denganmu! _Pikirnya. Saat melewati halaman sekolahnya yang luas, dia melihat suatu adegan yang membuatnya sangat terkejut. Kakaknya berpelukan dengan seorang wanita. Padahal Kuroro sudah berkata bahwa dia menyukai Kurapika layaknya seorang pacar. Namun, kenapa malah sekarang kakaknya sedang berciuman dengan wanita itu? Kurapika hampir pingsan, tekadnya sudah bulat. Dia ingin menangis…namun, dia harus ke tempat Gon, meminta bantuan.

Sampailah Kurapika di kaki bukit itu. Dia mendaki bukit dengan bahagianya,sedihnya, dia sangat senang, bahagia, sedih, kesal, marah semua dicampur aduk! Gon melihat Kurapika dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir dua itu senang tidak kepalang. Kurapika sudah berdiri di depannya sekarang, "Hai Gon! Bagaimana kabarmu?' tanyanya, "Ku…Kura-chan. Kau jadi ke sekolah ini?" tanya Gon balik, "Iya. Dan aku punya permintaan" serunya sambil ingin menangis, "Siapa yang membuatmu menangis seperti itu?" tanya Gon dengan tegas, "Aku ingin, bersamamu, Gon. Aku tidak ingin berada di dunia yang penuh kebohongan ini lagi!" jawab Kurapika tegas, "Ikutlah denganku," Gon mengulurkan tangannya, "Naiklah denganku, temani aku di atas pohon ini." Tambahnya, "Aku mau. Aku ingin bersamamu di pohon itu" seru Kurapika, Gon tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Itulah persahabatan dulu Gon, Max dan Kurapika. Aku tahu, Max ialah karakterku sendiri. Tau enggak? Si MAX itu nama Pohon Sukun-ku yang ilang! (Keren ya taneman bisa ilang) Okedeh! Sampai nanti di chapter berikutnya…yang mungkin jadi chapter terakhir. Kalau ada yang mau request gimana nanti endingnya, silahkan saja yak!

Yo'i! lagi nunggu repiew nih!

Initial E (Ezen-kun) (yang bertanggung jawab atas cerita ini)

Chapter berikutnya, kita bertiga bakal membawa rumah ini ke bawah

(Bring the house down!)

Allrgiht!


End file.
